legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Monodramon
Monodramon is a Mini Dragon Digimon. He is very inquisitive and playful but in fight he is fierce and growling. He also is a good friend of Blue and Wizardmon. He is also Jesu Otaku's Digimon. Monodramon is also Ryo Akiyama's Digimon in the Tamers Continuum, primarily as Cyberdramon and can Biomerge into Justimon. Monodramon has bat-like wings attached to his hands, but is unable to fly. Despite being a Vaccine, his personality is not so much considerably rough as it is near to brutality, giving the impression that he is a brawl-loving Digimon. Even in the Digital World, this Monodramon is in the heart of most brawls enough that it seems even Ogremon is fed up with Monodramon's tenacity. Also, the horn growing behind Monodramon is said to be his weak point, but how true this is is uncertain. Best Friends: Blue, Wizardmon, Jesu Otaku Worst Enemies: Relius Clover Legends of Light and Darkness Monodramon for some time was wondering the Multi-Universe overseeing the danger and destruction that went on in the universe. When he is encountered by Ventress who on Malefor's orders was sent to terminate him. Monodramon not taking any of her threats gets impulsive and fights her to make sure he isn't crap for them. It goes on and then Ventress is about to give the final blow when he is saved by Jesu Otaku who he joins as a result. He and Jesu Otaku find the same abandoned lab the Alpha Team visited and the latter somehow knows the girls are there. So they go to find them, which happens due to Astrid getting suspicious. Monodramon finds the Second Model X only to encounter Nerissa and Ventress the latter wanting revenge on Malefor and Darkseid. Monodramon, Astrid and Jesu Otaku help Ventress deal with Nerissa, before going off. When Hellboy comments on Slade that The Man doesn't exist in Disney and yet he makes maps of Disney areas like he lived there all his life, Monodramon believes Slade is a Disney character though Astrid shoots it down. Monodramon fights Relius in the final fight with the other members. LOTM: Arrival to Earth Monodramon returned in the next crossover story with Ragna, Jin, Ash, Pikachu, and the heroic gang From Kalos Region. Justimon Future Warfare A different Monodramon will appear in Book Two as Justimon. Allies and enemies Allies: Wizardmon, Blue, Gilbert, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy Enemies: Asajj Ventress, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, Darkseid's team, the Joker, Dr. Weil, Obodiah Stane, Nightmare Rarity, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Powers * Cracking Bite (Crack Bite): Bites the opponent, fragmenting their data and collapsing them into malfunction based on where they were bitten. * Beat Knuckle: Assaults with earth-shattering force and wallops the opponent with his powerful claws. * Shadow Wing * Fire Breath * Slash Nail * Bust Shadow Wing * Headbutt (ずつきこうげき Zutsuki Kougeki?, lit. "Headbutt Attack"): Attacks with a very strong head butt. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Digimon Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Rivals Category:Partner Category:Elementals Category:Sidekicks Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Cute Characters Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lex Lang Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Monsters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Alphamon Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Descendants Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Dynasty Warriors Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666